This contract will obtain additional data from the Gram stained smears of cervical mucus collected during the Baltimore Cervicitis During Pregnancy study. The smears will be read for the presence of white cells to detect inflammation and any vaginal contamination of the cervical smear will be read for the presence of bacterial vaginosis. The majority of slides contain at least some areas where vaginal discharge is present. These additional analyses will allow us to pursue the relationship of cervicitis and bacterial vaginosis to adverse pregnancy outcome and to the presence of the study microorganisms. The contractor will read Gram stains slides of cervical mucus smears for the presence of white blood cells. Cell counts of representative fields of cervical mucus will be provided. The slides will also be scanned for the presence of areas of vaginal discharge contamination and a determination made as to whether the flora present in these areas would be judged as normal, yeast infection, bacterial vaginosis or other infection. The results of these readings will be provided on 5-1/4 inch floppy diskettes capable of being read by an IBM PC AT microcomputer. The contractor will participate with the Project Officer in the analysis of these data and their relationship to pregnancy outcome and the presence of study organisms from the Baltimore Cervicitis During Pregnancy study.